projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Sun Valley
The Division of Sun Valley is a Craftian federal division in the state of Jebsten. It was created in 1956, and named after the Sun Valley region in the northeastern corner of the state, which the majority of the division still covers today, albeit at a much smaller scale. The division was first contested at the 1956 general election, and was abolished in 1979, but recreated in 1992. Formerly a much larger rural electorate, it has shrunk continuously over the years to approximately half its size, and has shifted north to the point that it is now a coastal seat covering the Jebsten North Coast. The sitting member, since the 2061 federal election, is Hsiu Weiyah, a member of the National United Party. History Sun Valley's demographic profile has changed significantly since its creation, which has changed the division's voting habits. In its earlier days, it was a landlocked rural seat covering the eastern portion of Jebsten's vast regional areas, including the Sun Valley. The seat was marginal between the Protection of Craftia Party and National Party of Craftia, and was never held by any left-leaning party in its original incarnation. The seat was abolished in a redistribution in 1979 and its voters were divided into several smaller rural electorates. After it was recreated in 1992, the seat began to move northwards as the population of the North Coast increased, although the Craftian Conservative Party usually maintained its hold on the seat. It became successively more marginal as it moved towards the working class city of Calmia. The seat became known as one of the Conservatives' most marginal seats, with the party often holding it by wafer-thin margins, yet only losing it to the United Party on two occasions between 1992 and 2046. A major redistribution in 2046 caused Sun Valley to be reconfigured into a much more compact electorate, transferring much of its Conservative-voting territory to Changshou. The seat now faced the coast directly and its westernmost border was actually located inside the Calmia city borders. Since losing the seat in 2046, the Conservatives have been unable to regain it from United, and since the 2050s it has been regarded as a fairly safe United seat. Members } | Owen Gold | Protection | 1956–1970 |- | 2 | | Bruce Samson | National | 1970–1971 |- | 3 | | Michael Densmore | National | 1971–1979 |- ! colspan="5"|Second incarnation (1992–present) |- | 4 | | Jamar Corkley | Conservative | 1992–2007 |- | 5 | | Rashad Patel | United | 2007–2010 |- | 6 | | Simon Strachan | Conservative | 2010–2019 |- | 7 | | Rozanne Gutowski | United | 2019–2022 |- | 8 | | Rebecca Langston | Conservative | 2022–2028 |- | 9 | | Gavin Schissler | Conservative | 2028–2046 |- | 10 | | Mary Yamashita | United | 2046–2049 |- | 11 | | Richard Kleinschmidt | United | 2049–2061 |- | 12 | | Hsiu Weiyah | United | 2061– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Hsiu Weiyah | align="right"|35,476 | align="right"|37.09 | align="right"|+5.35 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Andre Schultz | align="right"|27,203 | align="right"|28.44 | align="right"|–5.96 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Prabin Ajithal | align="right"|18,393 | align="right"|19.23 | align="right"|+1.43 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Jason Otaki | align="right"|5,930 | align="right"|6.20 | align="right"|–0.74 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Jonathan Meng | align="right"|4,955 | align="right"|5.18 | align="right"|+5.18 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Sandra Beattie | align="right"|3,692 | align="right"|3.86 | align="right"|–2.71 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95,649 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94.96 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+2.63 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|5,077 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|5.04 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.63 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|100,726 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96.11 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.33 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Hsiu Weiyah | align="right"|56,146 | align="right"|58.70 | align="right"|+4.83 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Andre Schultz | align="right"|39,503 | align="right"|41.30 | align="right"|–4.83 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+4.83 ! |}